Ryoko's Journey
by Yuffie-the-great-ninja
Summary: I might change the rateing or Genre. What if Tenchi hurt Ryoko? Well that's what I am writing about and she goes on a journey. R and R.
1. Why?

RYOKO'S JOURNEY  
  
I do not own Tenchi, but I am a good fan of their art work and plot, so I say to them, I love Tenchi series.  
  
"I am sorry Ryoko, but I love another, you understand right?" The man that I loved since he was a infant boy said to me. . . damn, life sucks. It sucks really hard.  
  
I looked down feeling the pained streaks come down my face, they stung and burned. I felt hands shaking from all my anger and sadness.  
  
My whole body was burning inside and out. I could not even think because if I think right now, I will do something I will regret.   
  
"Why?" I asked my self as that memory flashed back into my head. I thought I could trust him, I thought he knew, I loved him ever since.   
  
I felt my bones chill and my body shaking. Love, hahaha, now that's something that hardly comes in this time, back in those days, you did not need to worry about love, you could just live life like a careless child.  
  
"Ryoko?" I heard the little girl with the long pig tails said to me.   
  
"What Sasami?" I said to her sniffing and wiping all my tears up before she saw me. I knew I looked like I was crying, so I hid my face so she will not   
  
see me weak. I never want Sasami to see me weak, she is like my little sister. The one I never had.   
  
"Are you crying?" She asked walking over to sit beside me.   
  
"No." I said sitting there digging my face in my arms, but letting my eyes peak out a little just to see the stars, oh what beautiful stars.  
  
"Oh." We sat there silent for a couple of hours, just staring at the sky until I spoke up.   
  
"So how did you know I was on top of the roof?" I asked Sasami.  
  
"You are always up here, Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and I see you up there every night, I hear you cry some times. . . everyone knows you are up here."   
  
She said to me, but did they really hear me, is that why I see pity in some of their eyes at times?  
  
"Well good night, I hope you don't cry." She said hugging me then getting up to go back inside.   
  
Tenchi. . . I knew you ever since you were little, don't you remember what I went through to get you to love me. . . as I did you.   
  
I wish I was a star, I wish I was one of those brightly shining stars. I would love to feel free, I would love to dance just like a star. I love   
  
stars, Washu told me a lot about stars when I was little, saying they are something you could put your hope in. The only thing Washu and I had to   
  
spend time together, I was only five at the time, I used to call her mom. Yeah those were the days.   
  
"I don't want to stay here. Tenchi, I love you and all, but now you made your choice, I will always watch over you. Maybe for now I will just go on a   
  
adventure of my own." I said looking high above me.

* * *

**Alright I want to know who you want Ryoko running into, and do you want Sasami coming alone with Ryoko?  
  
1. Run into the famous halfling Inu-Yasha  
  
2. The bounty that could get Ryoko easily or not, Spike, Faye, Ed and Jet.  
  
3. The Famous Vash the stampead.  
  
4. Cloud strife and the gang.  
  
5. Kill bill vollume one THE BRIDE.  
  
6. DNAngel Dark Mousey.  
  
7. the old time classic Lunar 1.  
  
8 the old time classic Lunar 2.  
  
9.Or the cool Laura Croft.  
  
10. Final fantasy 9 group.  
  
Which one do you want her to run into first? and do you want her to have romance. Do you want Ryoko to form a group. Like she goes alone or with Sasami and goes and runs in to one of the characters and they go with her and a group suddenly forms. You get to choose ok. because I don't really mind about sugestions.**


	2. Introducing each other

Ryoko's Journey  
  
Enjoy! I am a big fan of them, and for a odd reason I can get these guys from Tenchi right into character. Just to let you know, I am not going to make Tenchi be all bashed by Ryoko, She would never do that, remember the movie where he lost his memory of her then he remembered and told her to leave him and Hakura alone. She cares so much about him that she would love for him to be happy. We should all learn from Ryoko.  
  
"Hey Sasami. . ." I had all my stuff packed and ready to go, she must have sensed that I was going away because I saw so many tears forming in her eyes.   
  
" Are you really going?" I couldn't have the heart to see Sasami cry, so I had to tell her the truth.  
  
" Yeah, but I will come back, I promise." I have two people to come back to, Washu and Sasami, I gave her a quick hug, hoping it will cheer her up.  
  
"Promise?" Sasami asked me, she is just like my sister, the one I could trust to not make fun of me when I cry.   
  
"Yeah, and I will also send a couple things to you while I am on my journey, ok." I know just what to send the little girl with pigtails. I felt a little sad leaving her here, but she has a sister, snobby might I add.   
  
"ok." She stepped back and bowed her head in a mannered way, while reaching her hand in her pocket apron.   
  
"Here, have this, just so you won't forget us." It was a tinny little blue stoned pendant, but what is it supposed to do?  
  
"Huh, what is it?" I said to her while looking at the pendent close. I knew that I could wear it as a necklace, so I put it on while she told me what it was supposed to do.  
  
"A hologram, it shows a bunch of pictures of what we all did, remember the time you and Ayeka were drunk, and the time you and washu were having a singing contest on Chistmas Eve?" She said to me while putting her thoughts in to a memory.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you." She said to me, I still can't believe that I am finally leaving this house, I sure had some good old memories.   
  
"Don't worry Sasami, I talked to Wash- I mean Mom." Even thoughTenchi was mean to me, it was his choice, I just remember how he told me that I should call Washu mom, He told me that I should be happy that my mom is still around, I remember it like yesterday. . .   
  
"Stupid Washu, always having me be her little experiment." I whispered sarcastically to myself, holding the part where my butt hurts, She just had to put some weird medicine inside me. I don't even know what it is.   
  
"IT'S MOM!" I was just ten steps away from her door, she had that mom thing I bet.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, whatever lil Washu." She never was around that much, just because of him. . .   
  
"You know Ryoko, you should be listening to Washu, remember my mom. . . never mind, just saying you are lucky." He had this nice smell to him, since me being half demon and half goddess, I had a really good instink of smell and hearing. He smelled just like the cherry blossums that newly sprung out when I was new to Earth.   
  
" Yeah, I guess so, errr Tenchi, you promise that you will always be there for me." I turned around to find that he was gone, already. . .  
  
"Watch out you stupid rat!" I felt myself go back to reality, finding that I was walking around the house a bit, looking from one room to the other, just remembering.  
  
" You should talk." I didn't feel like arguing with princess today so Iooked down and walked away before I got into the argument.   
  
"Huh, wait a minute! Where the hell are you going!" She said running up to me glarring like a insane maniack.   
  
"See yah later princess." I called out to Ryoki and she formed into a spaceship like always. I really do like how she turns in to a cabit and a space ship.   
  
I felt my whole world changing as I went out of that small marble like planet. I always loved how they were simple. Yeah sure not all the time life was simple there, but it was better then what I went through.  
  
"Bye Tenchi." I felt my whole body weigh of saddness. Who knows who I will run into. I opened the mad Ryoki had and looked at which in the closest planet I could go to.  
  
"Hmm, mars. . . no not yet. Maybe I should used this dimension device mom gave me." I held on to the star neckless that was the color of a raven and as smooth as a marble. I clicked on the garnet colored button the the middle and felt my whole body leave this universe, forever? Noway.  
  
I felt like I did when I went on the trip with everyone, we all had our fantasies, but I was the source of it all, mom said that It was my fault and I had to make the choice of how I wanted to like. I sudenly see a second me, she had a unknown mist, just like me, only she was sadder and loneler then now I am, then I felt everything go dark.  
  
"Tenchi?" Everything was so cold, like I had no one there for me anymore.  
  
"Where are you, Why do I care about you?" So cold that I did not feel my nerves anymore.  
  
"Why do I hate you so much?" And yet I love you, your beautiful chocolate eyes, and the inviting smile you always gave me.  
  
"Maybe. . . maybe I don't deserve anyone. . . ." Everything around me was dark no light around me.   
  
"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a anoying girls voice wake me up, ugg. What a horrible sound to my ears.  
  
"Grrr, just leave me alone Ayeka!" I just know it's Ayeka, she always did have that anoying voice.  
  
"Ayeka? I am Kagome! KAGOME! Get it!" Kagome, what ever she is, she sounds just as anoying as princess.  
  
"Shut up Kragome." Must get that sound away from me!  
  
"Kragome? I do have a name, it's Kagome, get that through your head and wake up!" Ugg. . . such a annoying voice.  
  
"Leave it up to me Kra-Kagome." Aww that voice sounds much better, and his smell is great, except one annoying thing.  
  
"You must excuse Kagome, she does not know much of a goddess such as yourself. . ." Ahh, he's touching my butt!  
  
"Errr. . . get off pervert!" Why, who ever he is, he is going to have my foot up his ass.  
  
"You stinkin. . . uhh." He has the that look Tenchi has, the poney tail, the jet black hair. . . only more handsome. . . what am I saying!  
  
"Damn you Zero." I mumble quietly to myself turning away from the handsome looking monk, I mean he does look like one of those monks in the movies we all watched int the house except he has hair.   
  
"Zero. . . who the hell are you, and is that you name?" I found myself face to face with a demon like me. . . what the, what is god up to!  
  
"The names Ryoko, Ryoko Habuki." I only got a grunt from him, heh, sounds like he could loosen up a little. now if I flirt with him maybe that will get him going.   
  
"How about you tell me what your name is huh, sweetheart." Whoa, I just said a weird thing. Damn it! I did the same thing to him as I did to Tenchi.  
  
"My names Inu-Yasha, and get off of me!" Sounds like a challenge. I love challenges you know.  
  
"B-but I was planing our wedding!" hehehehe wonder what he's going to do?  
  
"W-What!?" I saw the look he gave me and then turned around to see how they all acted.  
  
That Kagome girl looked shocked, like she got shot in the leg. Miroku had one eye brow up and gave us both a suspicous look.   
  
"Oh, did Inu-Yasha not tell you guys?" I said whispering in the group of peoples ears, having my amber eyes glance over at his figuire to see what he would do or if he looks curious to what the hell I am telling his friends.  
  
Kagome: Yeah what is it!  
  
Miroku: Spit it out.  
  
Sango: what is it?  
  
"I am bearing his child." I said putting my small slender fingers on my stomach, as a result I got a gasp and a scream.  
  
Kagome: WHAT! Screams  
  
Miroku: Oh well, I guess I will have to find another beauty.  
  
Sango:gasp . . . !  
  
Inu-Yasha: What! That's bullshit! No way in hell are you carring a child, and if so mine.  
  
"Oh, but Inu-Yasha, you are from hell." I said embracing him and rubbing his chest up and down.   
  
"Grrrr, stop that! You got some balls for a stupid demon!." I felt like my whole world turning back to normal.   
  
"Oh, but Inu-Yasha don't you have balls, I am not just a stupid demon, I am also part goddess." I said pointing it out to him.   
  
"Aw, so that explains her beauty and grace, and yet she has a rough look to her." I turned head and saw that it was Miroku, sounds like my kind of guy, but I am not ready for children yet, not after . . .   
  
"Tenchi." I felt my whole world weigh, I still feel mad and depressed, I want kill something just to get my mind of that jerk.   
  
"Who. . . " That annoying voice, I wish she talked softer.  
  
"Shut up." I said walking away, I just did not feel like flying, I am just to mad.  
  
Kagomes Pov:  
  
She is just like Inu-Yasha, mean cruel and mysterious. She must also have lost a lover, just like Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha and Ryoko both have something in common.Inu-Yasha is half demon and half Human. While Ryoko claims she is half a goddess and half something else. I think is half demon also, but what is she the goddess of?  
  
"Tenchi?" Who is he?  
  
Inu-Yasha's pov:  
  
"I don't know, and I don't really care. This is stupid." I hate it when someone like her comes along and imitates me.  
  
To tell you the truth, she is oposite of me, she flirts way too much, way to outgoing, and well she is stupid. I hate her , I hate her scent, I hate the way she talks. I hate her guts. Ryoko's scent is the scent of something I can't make out of. And her voice is way to loud. Does she even fight, is she weak, what the hell is she! Her hair is way to spikey, her eyes a light golden Amber, her tail swaying back and forth in motion.Who is she?   
  
Mikokus Pov:  
  
"come on Inu-Yasha, you have to admit she is a lady who needs some assistance, let us help her with what she needs." I looked over at her, I almost made her smile, but it was a sad smile, like I remind her of something, but what?  
  
She looks at me with those distant eyes, her smile weak as her laugh. She looked hurt, so I did the only thing to make a sad smile go away, but It is not my fault, just a force of habbit. When I first layed my eyes on her, I thought she was a goddess from the sky, falling down, as if she got kicked out of her place. Wonder what she is the goddess of. I don't know what it is, but she seems different then all the other woma n I met, even Sango. The way she looked at me was priceless and precious.   
  
Sango's POV:  
  
"You just want something from her, go on are you not going to ask her that question monk?" He looked at her as if she were the most beautiful thing. I wish he would look at me that way. Why is her not asking her that question? He must love her. . . I can't butt in though, it is none of my business of what the monk wants.  
  
Shippo's pov:  
  
"Come on Sango, you know he loves you." I hope I am right, I mean she looks so sad. I looked back and Ryoko, she had that sad look, almost as sad as Inu-Yasha's when ever Kikyo is mentioned, and the way he looks at Kagome, reminds him of Kikyo. Ryoko looks at Miroku the same way Inu-Yasha looks at Kagome.  
  
Ryoko's Pov:  
  
"No, sorry, but I am not going to ask her that question." I hope they all know I am joking about that pregnant junk.   
  
"So Ryoko, would you like to join us, we are searching for Jewl Shards, do you like hunting for stuff?" Well guess I should, I mean I have nothing to do really.   
  
"Yeah sure, whatever." I mean I am a Space Pirate. I don't know what a Jewl Shard is and I don't care.   
  
" So Where should we go?" I asked them while flying up to a tree and laying on it.

* * *

So where's Sasami, what about Ryoki, Tell me how to spell that?

What do you want to happen next, choose what you want her to do, what relationship you want her to be in good terms with and what romance should she start with here.

This is unedited, and longer though. Tell me what if I should edit this again.


	3. Let the games begain

**Ryoko's Journey **

* * *

Sorry I did not write this fanfiction stuff. Don't worry I hope you like what I write.

Again I do not own Any of this anime.

I quote that this story is going to be more thought out, just for you and written with a lotta love al right.  
Don't worry all you sessomaru fans, he'll come in somewhere in the next chapter, this one is short.

The Ex- space pirate and the group with her began their journey. They knew little about this odd goddess that jumped right in for the fun. Some thought she was weak and pitied her.What they don't know is what they are getting themselves into once she joined their party. So what impression will she give them once she fights? "So how long will this take?" Her golden amber eye looked on at the small group before her, she could not help but see something in Kagome's eyes when she popped in that question towards the odd group of people. This reminded her of her friends, the only difference was each one looked depressed.  
"Probably forever." The white haired demon replied sarcastically, while they were walking on the trail of old japan.  
"Forever is a waste of time, I like to get to the root of all things, is there another way we could get half of those shards"  
They all looked at her with lost hope, what role does Ryoko have here.  
"Well. . ." Sango paused for a couple of minutes as if she were lost in her own words, making her self unable to speak more fluently and confidently. "Well spit it out already I don't have all day!" The crayon haired goddess was not used to the word quiet, because she was from a place with a lot of arguing,  
flirting, and fighting. "Well you see there is Naraku. . ." Kagome resisted to say for some odd reason that Ryoko can not understand.  
"This place is boring where is the action in all this, enough long talks tell me what to do and I will fight this bastard with only my bare hands if I have to." Inu-yasa looked at Ryoko as she put her arm around his shoulder laughing with victory and rebellion. Ryoko's face started to snuggle into Inu-yasha's face, smirking at his nervous, yet angered face that she got a grunt in return for her actions toward him. "So how do you suppose we find him woman?" The dog eared demon said to the flirtatious woman beside him.  
"Easy, I am Ryoko, don't worry that little pretty head of yours." She waved her hand at him in a confident way. "How could we not worry, you probably don't even fight worth shit." Inu-yasha started to grumble to himself.  
"I can, and adventure is the way of a ex-space pirate." Ryoko said whispering in his sensitive ears making them twitch a little. The mysterious goddess before them made her way to the path, with her back facing them. "Wha-" Inu-yasha looked more confused by what she has whispered to him in his ear and Kagome looked at Inu-yasha the whole time. Like always, Kagome likes to think things through way too much so through that whole time she wondered what Ryoko said in Inu-yasha's ears, and if she should just go home.  
**"HEY NARAKU I WANT TO CHALLENGE A FIGHT WITH YOU!"** Ryoko yelled out at nothing, and stood there smirking to herself as always. "How does that do us any good?" Sango asked Ryoko with curiosity and looked to Miroku for help, all he did was give her the same look she gave Ryoko.  
There was a long silence and the whole group felt sorry for her looking down with disappointment.  
The small little fox demon look a little irritated with the result. "I thought you were going to do something more, cool"  
Shippo look back up with anger and suddenly out the blue turned into a red mushroom.  
"Hush." Ryoko stood there still for what seemed like hours not moving a muscle, looking at nothing, but air. "What do you want." A man with long lock of raven like hair that float in the air, matching his bloodthirsty look.  
"To fight you of course"  
"Well are we not the **blunt** one here." They looked at each other with not hate, but ruthless towards one another knowing only one can die, the others look at one another getting prepared for their fight. "So you and your friends want to fight me?" "What are you talking about, it's a death match, you and me only." Her body just seem more relaxed then the group behind her.  
He nodded at her challenge with a smirk to match Ryoko's. "I will absorb your powers if you are that good"  
"Give me your best." Ryoko said cracking her knuckles getting ready for a _fun_ fight.

* * *

Sorry if the minor main characters did not talk much I just did not feel they would say much, and don't be shy to leave your coments for this story. You can give me ideas of what happens next. :) 


End file.
